


The Pevensie Dynasty: Small Beginnings

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Shameless Self-Inserts [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I love Narnia, Original Female Character is me., Other, Took me a while to publish this, another shameless self insert, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: When Allessa and the Pevensies are sent away to the countryside during the war little Lucy stumbles upon a wardrobe. The next thing they know the five are on the adventure of a lifetime. But with Allessa by his side, Peter isn't worried about a thing. Except getting home. And finding Edmund. And winning this war they've found themselves dragged into.Another shameless self-insert brought to you by boredom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will maybe be a series and it will not be ending canon compliant! i.e. They stay in Narnia forever! So hah!
> 
> ENJOY!

Yep. Don't kill me. 


	2. Chapter One:The Beginning Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which small beginnings lead to something more.

_Sitting here now, it is hard to believe that my life was anything other than this, the life of a high queen of Narnia. All those years ago, when the five of us were sent from our homes to the countryside, I did not expect to follow young Lucy into the wardrobe and end up here. Yet we did. Myself, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and my beloved Peter wound up being Kings and Queens of a magical land. To think that all those years ago, in a time long dead with fading memories, I could have been separated from my beloved Pevensies. Fate was on my side it seems, and I was sent to escape the danger of the bombings with them. It is quite the journey, and I am writing it down here, lest we forget our small beginnings._

 

_It begins on a dark and cold night. The ground is shaking and sirens are blaring out…_

 

“Edmund get away from there! What do you think you’re doing?! Peter! Allessa!” I gasp as I spot Edmund standing by the window. “Peter!” “Go Allessa. I will get him. I need you to get to safety! Now!” I grab his shoulders and wait until he looks me in the eyes. “You better come back.” “I will. Now go. Take a blanket for Lucy.” I grab a throw off of the couch and run out next to Susan and Lucy. Soon enough everyone is in the shelter until Edmund once again runs out shouting about his father. “Edmund! Stay!” But he ignores me and Lucy latches onto me in fear along with Susan. To both girls, I was an older sister. To their mother, I was a daughter. To Peter, I was his world. To Edmund, I was someone to ignore and blame his problems on.

 

Finally, Peter throws Edmund inside the shelter. “Come on idiot! Why do you always have to be so selfish!? You only think about yourself!” Their mother goes to comfort Edmund and I place my hand lightly on Peter’s arm making a shushing sound. Peter sighs and relaxes. “Why can’t you ever do as you’re told!” Then with a bang, he shuts the door. I slowly lead him to one of the mattresses and lay my head on his shoulder. He drops his head to his hands as I wrap my arms around one of his. As my thumb strokes the inside of his arm he sighs. “That was too close.” His voice is a whisper, but everyone hears it.

 

“That is why you are all leaving. On the trains. Tomorrow afternoon. Allessa, your father pulled some strings at work, you get to stay with everyone. They wanted me to give you this.” It is dead silent as her words sink in. “Leave? But my parents! I have-” Peter stops me from getting up. “You can't.” His words have a double meaning. _If I leave I could die. If I leave I leave him._ I sit back down and take the letter, tucking it into my sweater pocket. “Reading it makes it real. Right now no one needs real.” “Allie?” “Yes, Lucy darling?” “Can you tell me a story?” “Yes, can you? The one about the princess?” Susan adds on. I smile and look to their mother. Ever since their father had left for war, I had stepped in to help her. I spent more time with the Pevensie family than my own. Not that mother minded, I had seven brothers and sisters. She needed me out, and so I stayed with the Pevensies.

 

At first, I had stayed in the guest room, small with one bed and a dresser, as well as a small vanity with an old antique mirror. After awhile, though, Peter’s mother finally gave up when she saw how much Peter loved me. And so she allowed us to share a bed under the conditions that the door remained open and so on. We gladly complied, Peter insisted on waiting until he had married me anyways. “Alright then, gather round.” Happily, Susan and Lucy pulled the second of the three mattresses over and curled up together while Peter lay down and rested his head on my lap. Edmund of course, pretended not to listen, though I knew he was. He loved my stories. I took a deep breath and began. “Once upon a time, there lived a lonely princess…”

 

_Dear subjects, I will not continue to tell this story, for it is not the story you are here to read. That story had a happy ending in which the Princess met the prince and no one died, no one suffered, and in the end, the bad guy turned good. This story is much darker. Filled with witchcraft, betrayal of the worst kind, prophecies, war, and hatred. Yet in the darkness lie the good things. The love, happiness, hope, faith, and good fortune that managed to belong to the Pevensies and me._

 ____________________________________________________________________

 

I smile as I fix Lucy’s hair. “Lulu you keep messing your hair up. Here.” As I fix her hair, Susan manages a giggle. Peter shakes his head and turns back to his mother as the announcer speaks. “Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers.” Mrs. Pevensie turns to us all lined up in front of her. “You warm enough Lucy?” When Lucy nods she turns to Susan who is trying to take off her sweater discreetly. “Now honey you have to keep this on you. Be sure to keep this on.” Susan nods and sighs. After hugging her two daughters she turns to Edmund. “If dad were here, the war would be over, and we wouldn’t have to go.” My face falls at Edmund’s words and I let out a tiny sigh. Peter hears and squeezes my arm slightly. Mrs. Pevensie sighs and fixes his collar. “You will listen to your brother, won’t you Edmund?” Edmund stays silent and Mrs. Pevensie sighs before trying to hug him.

 

Then she turns to Peter. “Look after the others.” Peter nods. “I will mum.” Then it is my turn. “You look after him.” “I will. I promise.” Last is Susan. “You be a big girl now Susan. There now...off you go.” As we hold hands, me taking Edmund’s forcefully, I smile softly at Peter. “Come on, we’ve got to stay together,” he says loudly over the hustle of the crowd. “Come now children, Everything’s going to be okay.” My voice is soft enough that only they hear me. Edmund relaxes just a little bit and I smile inwardly.  “Peter!” Susan yells as she snatches papers. “I know how to get on a train!” Edmund complains. “Allessa can you carry me?” Lucy asks. “Lucy, Edmund! Hold my hands so you don’t get lost!” I shut over the noise. “Bye, mom we’ll miss you!” Peter manages to shout in the chaos. “Good-bye, my darlings!”

 

The four of us, Peter, Lucy, Susan, and I, wave as the train pulls out of the station. Once their mother is no longer in sight, we walk to the last open compartment, holding two children. “May we?” I ask in the softest voice I can manage. The two nod slowly and scoot together. Edmund and Peter put away our suitcases and I make sure Lucy and Susan are comfortable. Edmund exiles himself to a corner, leaving Peter and I to sit on the same side as the other to children. He leans on the wall and sighs as I curl into him. “Go to sleep. We’ll wake you when we arrive.” I whisper to the Pevensie’s. They nod and drift off. Peter takes my hand and kisses it. “Do you miss your parents?” “I do not know. I spend so much time you and your siblings, I sometimes forget I have my own. I hope they are alright.” “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Go to sleep love. You worry too much about us. We can take care of ourselves you know.” His tone is soft and I smile. “I know. I love you, Peter.” “I love you too, Allessa.” With that, I close my eyes and drift off.

 

When it comes time for the other two children to get off, Peter and I quickly and quietly help them. As he gets their bags, I fix their coats. “You’ll be alright. And before you know it the war will be over and you will be home.” They give me hugs. “Now go on. And stick together.” As they leave I watch out the window. When the train starts moving I sigh. “I keep realizing how lucky I am to have been sent with you. I do not know if I could have survived without you, Peter.” His smile is soft and he kisses my head. “I will never leave you. Ever.” “He is right, Allie. You two will get married, and have kids, and a dog.” Lucy’s voice is quiet. “And a white picket fence,” Susan adds with a smile. “And Peter will never have to go to war.” Everyone looks at Lucy when she speaks. “You think?” Peter asks her. “I know. Wherever you two end up, you’ll be together and safe.” I open my arms and she hugs me tightly before returning to her sister. I catch Edmund's eye and smile. Though he does not return the smile, he does not glare either. Progress was being made.

 

  
When we finally arrive at our stop we are in the middle of nowhere. We hear a car and rush to exit the platform so the drive does not have to wait. However, the driver does not stop, does not even glance at us, and keeps going. We wait in silence until Susan speaks. “The Professor knew we were coming, right?” Edmund frowns. “Perhaps we have been incorrectly labeled.” he states as he looks down at his tag. I sigh and fiddle with Lucy’s hair again, then with Peter’s. Just as I reach for Susan, we hear a woman’s voice. Around the corner and up the hill comes a horse and a carriage of sorts. When it stops, Peter steps forward. “Mrs. Macready?” “I’m afraid so. Is that it then? Haven’t you brought anything else?” I sigh quietly as Peter answers. “No, ma’am. It’s just us.” She grunts. “Small favors.” We all climb inside and Peter and I make sure that everyone is in before Mrs. Macready begins to lead the horse back to wherever we will be staying. As we go Peter takes my hand in his. I smile slightly and stroke my thumb over the back of his hand. We could do this. There was nothing to it really. We had each other and that was enough.  


 


End file.
